


The Romolus Conract

by artistsfuneral



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, But he wants it, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fear of Death, Fear of Disappearing, Gen, Good Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Injury, Mild Gore, Scars, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, They all need hugs, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: “I don't want to disappear again!” The twins had spoken at the same time, their voices overlapping and melting into the same tune. And suddenly it hit Virgil like a rock.Roman and Remus are terrified of becomming the king again, after Thomas starts to accept Remus. And Virgil, who knows what it feels like to lose all memories and have no purpose, makes sure that he will never ever forget the twins.---Nothing too graphic, but Virgil DOES NOT make the kid-friendliest decision. Please read the tags.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	The Romolus Conract

**The Romolus Contract**

Virgil looked up with a thrown on his face.

_Something wasn't right._

He had been sitting on his version of Thomas' bed and listened to his current favorite song on repeat while he was scrolling through Tumblr, when he had first felt that one unnerving feeling that he knew so well.

He felt his cheeks warming up and his breath tickle in his lungs. His upper body started to feel lighter and his legs grew heavy. A tiny nagging feeling of fear build up behind his eyes and clouded his vision. Something was _definitely_ not right!

With a waving movement of his hands he looked at the reality of the bedroom, but Thomas was asleep for once. He and Remy were cuddled up under the covers and slightly snoring and Virgil had not started any nightmares on his behalf.

He let out a shuddering breath as his arms started itching. One of the other Sides was absolutely terrified for some reason. He sunk out quickly.

He appeared back in what should have been Roman's version of the bedroom, but the place looked off. It looked darker than usual, messy and the colors weren't right. Although their rooms didn't have to be in their colors, Roman preferred his given white and red. The room Virgil was in also had various shades of green, black and gold in it. There where swords mounted over the four poster bed, which looked somehow bigger than normal, the curtains were drawn and some of the posters had fallen to the floor.

_Huge alarm signal!_

Virgil had to look twice to make sure that this wasn't Remus' room, but no, it was Roman's.

The Side's rooms changed whenever Thomas made a step in his own character development. The last big change was the appearance of a still looked and not yet completely manifested door that would eventually lead to Deceit's room. But that was months ago and since then there hadn't been any major changes.

But this, this was huge. Thomas had started to accept Remus.

In shock, Virgil stared at the two brothers, that were equally upset and pacing around the room. Their room! Remus' and Roman's rooms had merged into one!

And now Roman was walking in circles, both hands in his hair, tearing at it while he clearly avoided to look at anything else than his own shoes. Remus was was cursing colorfully and hacked at one of the massive wooden bed posts with a sword.

“Whoa, hey hey. Guys you have to calm down!” Probably not the best wording he could have chosen because as soon as he said it both Sides snapped their heads towards him and screamed “ **I AM FUCKING CALM!** ” in unison.

There was a second of silence before Virgil witnessed how both of them started crying. Virgil had _never_ ever before seen either Roman or Remus cry, never. His vision whitened out for a second and he knew that both of them just had gotten worse. Shit.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

What would Patton do? What would Patton do right now?

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Carefully he walked towards Remus first and reached out to the Duke. Trying his hardest not to panic himself he carefully wiped away the – _bloody ugh_ – tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Then he took the Side by the hand and walked over to Roman. Who would have thought that Roman was the ugly crier? The situation was so grotesque that Virgil had to smile as he used the sleeve of his hoody to wipe away tears and snot.

He took the brothers to the bed – he now realized it actually was bigger, so both of them could sleep in it – and sat down across from the two.

It was weird to see them like this. They were huddled up together, both trying to look smaller than the other, not meeting anyone's eyes and quietly sniffling.

Not really knowing where to begin, Virgil stated the obvious.

“Your rooms merged together.” A small nod.

“Thomas is starting to accept Remus.” Another nod.

“Isn't that a good thing?” Vehement shaking. “But, why?”

“If- If Thomas accepts me, then- then,” Remus started and broke out crying again, bloodying the bed sheets.

“Then,” Roman chimed in “then he doesn't need us anymore!”

“I don't want to disappear again!” Again, they had spoken at the same time, their voices overlapping and melting into the same tune. And suddenly it hit Virgil like a rock.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Oh Shit!_

_Was that possible?_ Was it possible that by accepting Remus the two separated Sides would become one again? Was it possible that the King would return? That they would disappear and be replaced by someone else? Would they still have their memories, would they be able to remember being Remus and Roman?

Virgil flung himself into their arms and hold them tightly.

Virgil couldn't remember the king. He couldn't remember the time when he was still fear, when Logan wasn't strong enough to out-power him yet, when Thomas was still afraid of the monsters under his bed.

Patton had tried to explain it to him.

Morality and Logic had started growing stronger when Thomas had started to grow up. At one point Morality had out-powered Creativity and the king had vanished for weeks.

It was the first time that he re-appeared as Panic.

Thomas had started seeing a therapist and Roman had manifested. Roman knew about Remus and Remus knew about Roman, but they couldn't remember the king anymore, Patton had explained.

“What if- What if we forget who we are?” Remus whispered out his fear.

“What if everyone forgets about us?” Roman mumbled into Virgil's hoody.

The thought terrified Virgil. So he made a promise into the open room. “I won't. I won't forget you two, whatever happens!”

“But- But how? How can you be so sure?”

“ _Because you will mark me.”_

There was a heavy set of breathing and he was pulled out of the hug. He stared at the brothers with pure determination. “I can't forget you, if you are ebbed in my skin. And if anything should happen... If- Then maybe you will remember too, when you see it.”

“Are you _fucking_ crazy?!” Remus screeched at him. “Do you even know what you are saying?” Without looking away from them Virgil hold out his arms – palms up – and summoned a knife. “Do it on both. Just in case.”

In the end, it was the desperation that drove Roman and Remus to leave their marks on Virgil. They were crying the whole time. It was messy and definitely bloody and even the Duke couldn't stand the sight.

Patton and Logan were banging on the door, but Virgil kept them out. Maybe it was because they didn't understood. Virgil knew how it was like to _vanish_ , he knew the fear of not being wanted, the fear of not existing anymore. He knew how it was like to wake up in an empty room without any memories, without any idea what would happen next.

So he kept them out. He kept them out when Deceit started banging against the door, he kept them out when he heard Thomas' voice. He kept them out until the twins were finished, until his arms were bandaged up and hurt too much to move. He kept them out until he made sure that no one of the others could heal the wounds. Then he lost his consciousness.

The next few weeks he was treated as if he had tried to kill himself. He was separated from Roman and Remus and someone was always with him. Picani tried to talk to him multiple times but Virgil wasn't traumatized. It had been his own idea, his own decision. Yes, his arms hurt like hell, but he didn't regret it one bit.

And when they finally had healed up enough to take the bandages off, Virgil smiled full of warmth.

On Both of his arms were their crests embedded. Closer to his wrists was Roman's and closer to the inside of his elbow was Remus'. He grinned at the storm cloud and the heart in between, _connecting_ them. When he was finally allowed to see the twins again he smiled like mad at them.

No matter what would happen, he would never ever forget about them. He loved them way too much.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be fluff...  
> but I guess I haven't written something edgy in such a long time that my hand just slipped  
> I could have gone for tattoos... couldn't I? welp
> 
> If I made any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me :D


End file.
